mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:Tags
Welcome to the official page of the MySims Wiki Tags! Inspired from the TDI Camps Wiki, tags are just a fun new feature for the community of the Wiki! When someone tags you, you reveal one random, minor fact about yourself, and post it on your user page under a section named "Tags". You then tag someone else, and the process repeats! To tag someone, be sure to use the Tagged template shown below and leave it on someone's talk page. Have fun! Be sure to record your tag here once you've been tagged. MySims Wiki Tags History *'BlankyXP tagged by *Kinz*' (07/15/10) - My favorite brand of toothpaste is Colgate. *'Holhol1235 tagged by BlankyXP' (07/15/10) - I have mild acne... Gross, huh? *'*Kinz* tagged by Holhol1235' (7/15/10) - My left hand shakes when I write, causing me to have sloppy handwriting. *'Secretive13 tagged by *Kinz*' (7/16/10) - Uh? I don't know. I hate evil people (excluding Preston.) I really don't know any random facts about me. *'Game-fanatic tagged by Secretive13' (7/17/10) - My favorite cereal is Cap'n Crunch. *'Wii maniac tagged by Game-fanatic' (7/17/10) - Hmm....I like to collect toy cars!! *'RandomDude101 tagged by Wii maniac' (7/17/10) - Every school I've ever been to/will ever go to has two of one letter: EES, MMS, and SHS. *'BlankyXP tagged by RandomDude101' (7/17/10) - When I was 8 years old, I owned a black and green monkey doll named...GREENY!!! *'Pond1 tagged by Salinlovecake' (7/17/10) - My favorite food is CAKE! *'Midnightblue05 tagged by Pond1' (7/17/10) - Um...I own a trampoline (seriously, I do). *'Kogasa Beatrice tagged by BlankyXP' (07/17/10) - I've never had a nosebleed my entire life. *'Joey 066 tagged by Kogasa Beatrice' (7/17/10) - i can put my legs behind my head *'BlankyXP tagged by Joey 066' (7/17/10) - Um...I use a book bag with wheels. It's super funky and convenient! *'Secretive13 tagged by S.T.V.N. 9000 '(7/17/10) ''- I secretly try to dress in black clothes if I'm in a bad mood. *'*Kinz* tagged by Secretive13 (7/17/10) ''- I have never had cup noodles. *'Kogasa Beatrice tagged by *Kinz* '(7/17/10) ''- I LIKEY KOREAN MUSIC! *'Riot\AU tagged by Midnightblue05' ''(7/17/10) - I was born during a heat wave. *'Hipchick tagged by Riot\AU' (7/17/10) - I'm going in 7th grade at a new school! *'*Kinz* tagged by Hipchick' (7/17/10) - My favorite colors are oarange and belack. *looks at userpage* *'Sumaes01 tagged by Katrina the Rich Girl' (7/18/10) - *under breath* Curse you, Katrina! *out loud* Okay, so lets see. My sim doesn't have the same eyes as I do in real life! I have blue eyes but I chose brown ones because all the blue ones are '''''EXTREMELY girly. No offense to anyone who made their sim have blue eyes. *'Zeus0 tagged by BlankyXP' (7/18/10) - I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER *'*Kinz* tagged by Zeus0' (7/18/10) - I used to collect buttons for no reason. *'SpecialAgentKat tagged by Sumaes01 '(7/19/10)- ''My eyes were brown when I first made my Sim, although since then, my eyes had darkend and now they are black. *'BlankyXP tagged by RandomDude101' ''(7/19/10) - DESPITE MY DISLIKE OF CATS, RANULF IS MY SUPER FAVORITE FIRE EMBLEM CHARACTER!!! HE'S SOOO KEWL!!! *'Holhol1235 tagged by *Kinz*' (07/19/10) - I take hot showers. *'Dentface tagged by Holhol1235' (7/19/10) - I have a birth mark on my ear. *'Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by Dentface' (7/19/10) - I have enough shoes that I could wear one pair every day for a year!!! *'BlankyXP tagged by Dentface' (7/19/10) - I raise my right foot first when climbing a set of stairs. *'BlankyXP tagged by Corey785' (7/19/10) - (HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA BE FLIPPIN' TAGGED?! ) My Gamecube is teh indigo colored model. *'Skull26374 tagged by BlankyXP' (7/19/10) - I am going to be a Freshman in high school. *'BlankyXP tagged by PeaceOut12' (7/20/10) - The door to my house is green. *'SpecialAgentKat tagged by A go-go Sim' (7/20/10)- I'm a werewolf. *'Skull26374 tagged by SpecialAgentKat' (7/20/10) - My eyes are the same color as my hair, dark brown. *'PeaceOut12 tagged by Skull26374 '(7/20/10) ''- I get full of energy when I'm cold. *'*Kinz* tagged by PeaceOut12' ''(7/20/10) - I dislike chocolate. *'Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by Googleybear' (7/20/10) - I adopted a beach (that means I clean it up and own it and named it and stuff). *'Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by Tardisgirl98' (7/20/10) ''- I don't know why I started tagging people, this isn't fun anymore! *'S.T.V.N. 9000' '''tagged by StrawberrySherbert' (7/20/10) - I have had in 15 (16 now) bike accidents ever since I was 9. *'Game-fanatic tagged by Goth Boy' (7/20/10) - I can cross my left eye, while keeping the right one straight. *'Game-fanatic tagged by Skull26374' (7/20/10) - I don't like mayonnaise. *'Game-fanatic tagged by Dentface' (7/20/10) - I tend to have trouble making decisions. *'Holhol1235 tagged by Riot\AU' (7/21/10) - It took me 2 months after I got MySims to discover it was an anime game. *'Googleybear tagged by Csphere '(7/21/10) ''-When I was 3, I peed under a table at a restaurant in Disneyland. *'Googleybear tagged by Katrina the Rich Girl (7/21/10) ''- When I was little, I stole a role of selotape from B&Q Hardware store. *'PeaceOut12 tagged by Joey 066 '(7/21/10) ''- I have never eaten sushi in my life. *'A go-go Sim tagged by *Kinz*' ''(7/21/10) When I was 5, I used to have green braids. *'Dentface tagged by Riot\AU '(7/21/10) ''- I have 9 siblings. (some of u may already know that) *'Game-fanatic tagged by Hipchick' ''(7/22/10) - I know the answer to two plus two. *slapped* *'Game-fanatic tagged by Riot\AU' (7/22/10) - It seems that me and Blanky get tagged a lot. *'Skull26374 tagged by Riot\AU' (7/22/10) - I am 5'10. *'Gemma1520 tagged by Katrina the Rich Girl' (7/21/10) - I fractured my wrist during a game of arm wrestling. *'Kaky k 64' tagged by Katrina the Rich Girl (7/22/10) -'' I can put my whole foot in my mouth '' *'Gemma1520 tagged by StrawberrySherbert' (7/23/10) - I hate the smell of Coconut. *'A go-go Sim' tagged by StrawberrySherbert (7/23/10) - Until I never eat it, I considere the blueberries as my favorite fruits. (They be funky! :D) *'*Kinz* tagged by Salinlovecake' (7/25/10) - This is my seventh time being tagged. *'Skull26374 tagged by Corey785' (7/25/10) - I used to be able to "Jerk". *'Skull26374 tagged by Dentface' (7/25/10) - Really? o.o Umm...i'm American, Canadian, Mexican, Japanese, and many other things. :3 *'Wii maniac tagged by Puffles Rule' (7/25/10) - I had back surgry before 6th grade, and if it wasn't fix, I could have died *'RandomDude101 tagged by Puffles Rule' (7/26/10) - I haven't thrown up in years, but I get nose bleeds quite often. o.o *'★ Leaf tagged by Chortles Master1029' (7/26/10) - I'm 15,237 years old! Yeah, I know, I look way younger than that, don't I? *'Puffles Rule tagged by Tardisgirl98' (7/26/10) - I take steaming hot showers. o.o *'Puffles Rule tagged by *Kinz*' (7/26/10) - I have a facebook, but no one will ever know who I am! *'''Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by Mayor Zain (8/22/10)'' - Da British way of spelling "Air" is "Aero." I actually pronounce da word with da o at da end. *'Dentface tagged by Katrina the Rich Girl' (8/22/10) - I used to live in Maryland. *'Salinlovecake tagged by Googleybear' (8/24/10) - I like to do repetitive monotonous. *'Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by Mysims '(8/28/10) - @Gemma: Ah luv da smell o' Coconut. *'A go-go Sim tagged by' [[User:Sakuracutie18|'Sakuracutie18']] (8/29/10) ''- I wear dental braces. Sparkle, sparkle mister. *'Dentface tagged by A go-go Sim' ''(8/29/10) ''- In real life, I hate pie. *'Salinlovecake tagged by ♥Summer' ''(9/14/10) - (This tagged... T.T) I never had any Total Drama series. *'Emirilee tagged by *Kinz*' (9/18/10) - I love peppermint gum! ;3 *'BlankyXP tagged by Emirilee' (9/19/10) - I use a purple and white electric toothbrush. *'Googleybear tagged by Potterfan1997' (9/19/10) - Olly Murs went to the same High School as me!! When it was the week of the X Factor final Olly and Simon Cowell came to our school. *'Potterfan1997 tagged by StrawberrySherbert '(10/31/10) Um ... I'm far to tall for my age. I'm 12 and am 5ft 10inchs. *'Salinlovecake tagged by Thirsty Iggy' (11/5/10) - I <3 OS-tan!!! *'Gold710 tagged by Dentface' (11/26/10) - I have three scars around my right eye *'BlankyXP tagged by Gold710' (11/26/10) - I get nightmares from the Cuppy Cake Song. *'Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by BlankyXP' (11/26/10) - Ah am in sum o' mah frenz UTube videoz, Ah'll nevah tell u her usahnaem! *'StrawberrySherbert tagged by Katrina the Rich Girl' (11/28/10) - ''I have 3 wii remotes, one white, one black, one pink *'Gold710 tagged by Wii maniac' ''(11/28/10) - I'm 3/4 American and 1/4 Tongan (look it up ) *'Pokemon-Trainer-Julia' tagged by [[User:Riot\AU |'Riot\AU']]'' (12/8/10) - I like to imagine what the character's in a book would sound like when I'm reading. *'Gold710 tagged by Wii maniac' ''(12/11/10) I can make my iris and pupil disappear from my eyes *'*Kinz* tagged by Wii maniac' (12/11/10) - I am allergic to watermelon. Actualleh, ah dunno if it's teh watermelon or teh seeds.. ah'm not allowed to eat it either way. *'Kaky k 64 tagged by Wii maniac' (12/11/10) - Chocolate cake is GOOOOOD cake! *'RandomDude101 tagged by Wii maniac' (12/11/10) - I know girls with a deeper voice than me. *'PeaceOut12 tagged by Wii maniac' (12/11/10) - I live on a hill. *'PeaceOut12 tagged by Pokemon-Trainer-Julia' (12/11/10) ''( STOP FLIPPING TAGGING MEH PEOPLES!) I know people more random than Gold. '' *'Pokemon-Trainer-Julia Tagged by PeaceOut12' (12/11/10) - I'm 5 foot 8, and the tallest girl in my family beside my younger cousin. *'Sneaker Night tagged by Wii maniac' (12/11/10) - I have a fear of Touch Screen Phones...Don't ask *'*Kinz* tagged by Sneaker Night' (12/11/10) - I have 2 Paramore posters up in my room. *'BlankyXP tagged by Wii maniac' (12/11/10) - I dislike Aquafina water. IT TASTES UGLY! *'Katrina the Rich Girl tagged by Wii maniac' (12/11/10) - Ah haz read mah mommeh's diareh. *'Wii maniac tagged by *Kinz*' (12/11/10) - I have an annoying friend named James that dosen't get the fact he must stop hanging out with me *'Midnightblue05 tagged by RandomDude101' (12/11/10) - I stink at dodgeball. *'MangaMan tagged by BlankyXP' (12/11/10) - I'm the second youngest in my family. *'Wii maniac tagged by Dentface' (12/11/10) - I stabbed my finger with a pencil when I was little, and the led is still in the finger to this day *'*Kinz* tagged by Dentface' (12/11/10) - I know all the lyrics to "World is Mine" by heart. *'Sumaes01 tagged by Wii maniac' (12/11/10) - MOO! I have my Christmas Tree all set up already! 14 more days! *'BlankyXP tagged by Gold710' (12/11/10) - I internally wretch at the sight of Ugg boots. :B *'Salinlovecake tagged by Wii maniac' (12/12/10) - Portal stuff make me hurt feeling. *'Midnightblue05 tagged by *Kinz*' (12/12/10) - Uh...I've never broken a bone! *'Potterfan1997 tagged by Wii maniac' (12/12/10) - My favourite type of chocolate has caramel in it! *'Emirilee tagged by Wii maniac' (12/18/10) - My dad taught me how to pick a lock! *'A go-go Sim' tagged by Wii maniac (12/24/10) - Favorite Place to eat burgers: Wendy's. *'BlankyXP tagged by Potterfan1997' (12/25/10) - I voluntarily did not get anything this Christmas from teh goodness of my heart! (Though, I've still been tempted...) *'Gold710 tagged by BlankyXP' (12/25/10) - My brown hair is so dark most people mistake it for black *[[User:Sneaker Night|'Sneaker Night tagged']]' tagged by Gold710' (1/1/11) - My real name is Katrina *[[User:Sumaes01|'Sumaes01']]' tagged by Wii maniac' (1/1/11) - I have two aunts who are having babies. *'Potterfan1997 tagged by Salinlovecake' (1/1/11) - I've never walked into a glass door until yesterday (New Year's Eve). *'Potterfan1997 tagged by Crazysim82' (1/2/11) - I use aquafresh for my teeth. It's good for you *[[User:RandomDude101|'RandomDude101']]' tagged by Gold710' (1/15/11) - I have a cleft chin. *'Gold710 tagged by User:Crazysim82' (1/23/11) - I have the reading level of someone 5 years older than me. *Autumm tagged by 'Crazysim82 (2/5/11) - I had faced death 7 times. '' *Potterfan1997 tagged by Pizwat' ''(4/2/11) - I only eat cheddar and plain cheese. All the other sorts I don't really like. *'Orange Yoda tagged by Peachie Girl' (5/11/11) - Despite my username, I actually don't like Yoda that much, in fact, my favorite STAR WARS character is Storm Trooper. *'DudeplaysDrew21 tagged by 'Sugardapuppy (11/''1/11) -'' My favorite food is lamb...weird right? LOL *'Potterfan1997 tagged by Googleybear' (2/19/12) - We just won a free garlic bread at Pizza Hut *'Iona123 tagged by Gold710' (14/3/12) - I don't like telling people about myself, which means I'm not going to. (That's the fact ) *'Potterfan1997 tagged by Iona123' (18th April, 2012); I used to have really blonde hair, however, as I've got older, it turned brown *'Iona123 tagged by Prince12' (6/6/12) - There's 2 girls at my school that look exactally like Joy and Patricia from House of Anubis! *'SierraSia' tagged by Prince12 (6/12/12) ''- Umm, let's see... I went 27 hours without any food... *'Iona123' tagged by 'SierraSia' (6/12/2012) - When I was in kindergarden, I drew a boy clown picture that got put up in a musium for a while. I was the only student in school to get a picture in a musium. True story. *'Googleybear' tagged by 'Potterfan1997' (6/23/2012) - Hmmm... my two biggest hates are Will.i.am and Vimto. *'Skull26374' tagged by 'Googleybear' (6/23/2012) - I'm very chill so one of my biggest dislikes is loud, surprising noise. *WeiRD lil' BoY tagged by 'Icecream18' ''(6/26/12) ''- My younger brother pulled my arm out of my socket when I was five. *'Potterfan1997' tagged by 'Bandicootfan63' (''1/2/2013) - I rarely ever take my watch off, I usually sleep in it ... but only because originally I kept forgetting to take it off so I was like "oh well" *'Crash Man' tagged by CMV (6/29/2015) - The Wind Waker HD was my first Zelda game.